To screen and evaluate the activity of potential chemopreventive agents various in vitro assays of cell transformation-related endpoints are used. In vitro screening and evaluation techniques measuring the ability of these chemopreventive agents to inhibit transformation provide a relatively rapid and efficient means of qualifying the agents for further evaluation for the prevention of cancer in humans. Mouse mammary organ cultures are being used to evaluate the efficacy of potential agents.